The Christmas Tree
by AOBZ
Summary: No plot.. just smut as always. AO Femmeslash and definitely a big M! No youngins please.


A/N: I know right? I'm finally back after like 6 billion months. I wanted to get this up for Christmas but no such luck so you all get a belated Christmas present. It took me a while to finally finish this one and hopefully this will tie you guys over until my next break. Things have been hectic as H**L with my Master's applications and graduation and all that crap. I hope your guys' lives are calmer than mine lol. Anyways thanks to everyone who has been so patiently waiting! This one's dedicated to MH13 and Rider-of-Kangaroos (I hope this makes up for not writing you back in like a week) cuz they've been waiting forever! And as well to everyone who's messaged askign when I'd write again, thanks for waiting! You all rock!

Disclaimer: not mine unfortunately

PS- If you take the time to read, please take the time to review. They make me smile =)

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table, I'm watching her cook again. She's talking away to me as she cuts up vegetables, telling me about the perfect gift she found for Elliot and how she knows he's absolutely going to flip when he opens it. I smile and nod, telling her I'm sure that he will and while I'm not ignoring her, I find my mind wandering as I watch her. I think about how unbelievably different she is while we're home alone, and when we're with everyone else. My Olivia, as I've come to call her, is so carefree and relaxed when we're here at home. She smiles more easily, she laughs freely. When we're in public, the Olivia as seen by the rest of the world becomes quieter, more serious, and it's like she's constantly on alert. When we walk down the street she hovers close, always choosing the outside to have me walk next to the buildings. If someone passes by too closely I can feel her hand on my lower back, as if that physical connection assures her that I'm still there and safe. If a stranger on the street approaches us, Olivia immediately puts herself in a defensive position, placing herself between me and this potential attacker. And while there has never been anyone who's ever outwardly harmed us, she continues to protect me just in case. I tease her on occasion about it, but when it comes down to it I think it's sweet and I like that she's so protective. She and I both know I can take care of myself, but I love that she is so protective of me.

I feel something in my hair and when I look back she's smirking at me, her fingers hovering at her side. I look down to see a piece of red pepper on the table and I send her a look.

"You're not funny."

She raises her eyebrows.

"Oh I'm not?"

She swaggers over and leans over the table until she's inches away from me.

"I was pretty funny this morning."

My mouth drops and I glare at her.

"You were not funny!"

She smirks at me like she did this morning after she left me breathless and panting in the shower.

"Taking me by surprise like that is not playing fair."

She gave a quick eyebrow wag and turned away chuckling to herself.

"But it's so much fun to hear the sounds you make when I get you by surprise like that."

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face, but I tried.

"Ah, ah! Is that a smile I see?"

I glared at her and rested my chin in the palm of my hand, hiding my smile with the tips of my fingers.

"No."

"I think it was."

She resumes her story about what she and Elliot had planned for Christmas as I float back to my thoughts. The little playfulness we just had is something else I love about my Olivia. With her relaxed attitude at home came something else unexpected: a playful and joking side of the brunette detective. At any random part of the night when we're here together I find myself being poked, tickled, pranked, or teased. It was a welcome new part of her personality and I gave back just as good as I got. I'm sure I surprised her when she realised I'm nearly as strong as she is that night when I managed to almost pin her to the ground. The self-defence classes I take every few years and the weight training I do definitely worked to my advantage. My thoughts continue to wander as I watch her gracefully move about the kitchen before I'm startled again by a bowl being placed before me.

"Here you are my lady."

I give a small laugh as she gets up from her bow. She smirks at me and pulls her chair until her legs are touching mine and sits down. I thank her and start to eat the mixed vegetables and rice when I feel her knees brush against mine.

"So how was your day?"

"Good," I start before swallowing my bite, "I did some last-minute shopping today."

"You're always done like three weeks before Christmas. How do you still have last-minute shopping?"

"I didn't. You did."

She stops eating.

"You did my shopping?"

"I may have seen the list on our dresser and decided that I'd give you an early Christmas gift and do your shopping for you."

I knew she'd be happy but the grin that immediately spreads across her face surprises me.

"I hate shopping."

"I know."

"I hate Christmas shopping even more."

"I know that too."

"And you did it all for me?"

"Yes. Well, I didn't get myself anything."

"It's okay. That's already been done."

She sits quietly for a minute before her hand sits on my knee.

"So I have nothing left to do tonight?"

"I don't think so."

Her hand travels up slightly as she asks her next question, "And neither do you?"

"No."

"And we're both off work."

"So it seems."

By this point her hand has reached my inner thigh and my breathing has started to deepen. When she looks into my eyes and pulls herself slightly closer, I can feel myself beginning to melt. When she starts to massage my leg, my stomach begins to tighten and when she kisses me, my whole body is set on fire. I can feel my blood pressure rising as she pulls me closer. It's been so long since we've had any alone time and my body is quickly reacting to her touch. She tugs me from my chair and pulls me into her arms. My fingers immediately find their way into her hair and dig into her scalp as her arms wrap tightly around me. Her tongue finds its way into my mouth and the electricity that shoots through my body causes my knees to buckle. She moves me back until I'm pressed against the wall and kisses me harder, pushing her body into mine. I can feel her breasts against me and I can barely breathe. My senses are going crazy as her mouth moves down my neck and her fingers press against my sides. I can feel myself getting wet and I gasp, dropping my head against the wall as she bites at my skin. My shirt is riding up as she slides one leg between mine, her thigh pressing against me. I feel it against my clit as she slides it up and then against me, pressing herself hard against my centre.

"Oh God Liv. I need to touch you."

She drags her tongue up my neck to my ear and whispers that she hasn't had her fill of me yet. She pulls away and I immediately miss her. She's holding my hand and dragging me to the living room but I can barely focus on anything but her. I want her mouth back on me and I want my fingers in her hair. I want to touch her. She stops before the Christmas tree and turns back to me.

"This is the most beautiful tree I've ever seen Alex. You've made this Christmas so special for me. I love you so much."

My heart melts and the only way I know how to respond is by kissing her. I kiss her gently, pouring all my emotions into it. I can feel her smiling against my lips as her arms wrap around me and hold me close. She whispers in my ear that she's wanted to make love under this tree for weeks now and I can't help but chuckle.

"What?"

"That definitely sounds like something you would say."

"It's true." She insists, as she kisses my neck.

I'd respond but I currently can't focus on anything other than the feel of her lips on my neck, softly caressing me. I feel a groan escape my throat as she begins to undo my blouse starting at the bottom, her fingers gently smoothing over the newly exposed skin. When she reaches the top her lips move away and she slowly removes my top, tossing it on the couch as her eyes look me over.

"God you're so beautiful."

I don't have the time to respond before her lips are between my breasts, kissing me gently as her fingers undo my bra. When it's finally undone, she slides it down my arms and drags her fingers up to my breasts, pulling her mouth away from my skin. I can feel my chest heaving from my deep breathing and my nipples harden quickly under her watchful eyes. Finally after what seems like forever her hands move up and begin stroking my nipples. When her fingers are replaced by her mouth the electricity coursing through my body feels like fire and I'm having a hard time standing up anymore.

"Please Liv... I can't-"

She cuts me off with a kiss and leaves the room briefly, coming back with our comforter. She lays it on the ground and tugs me down, guiding me so that my head is just beneath the tree branches. For the split second I have to notice the view I realise that it's actually quite pretty from here. The tree is lit and the lights fade in and out every few seconds. My mind is quickly moved from the tree back to Olivia as I feel her mouth cover my breast once more. She tugs my nipple into her mouth as her hand strokes my other breast. I can feel myself being pulled towards orgasm but I don't want to come so soon so I pull her head from my breast and up to my mouth. She kisses me passionately as I try to pull at her top. However, my motor skills aren't working as well as usual and it takes both of us to finally get it over her head.

Her mouth returns to mine as I unsnap and pull off her bra. When her breasts are finally exposed and my hands cover them, we both groan.

"God you feel so good." She mumbles against my lips.

I flip us over and move down her body until my mouth is between her breasts. Her hands have made their way into my hair and she's massaging my scalp, waiting for my mouth to move to her breasts. When she gets impatient with my teasing she grunts out my name and I finally move my mouth to her breast, causing her to choke out a breath of air. Her back arches as I suck the hardened tip into my mouth and gently squeeze it between my teeth.

"Fuck Alex."

I tug on the tip between my teeth and hear her groan again. My fingers cover her other breast and begin pinching and pulling before gently smoothing over her nipple. It doesn't take long before her hips are moving beneath me. I know that when this happens she prefers me to move my mouth south, and I definitely will not disagree. I drag my lips and tongue down the flat of her stomach until they reach the top of her jeans. I nip gently before pulling away and unbuttoning her pants. I "accidentally" brush my elbow against her as I unzip her jeans and feel her body jump at the contact. I smile to myself before I slowly drag off her jeans and underwear and send them flying.

I waste no time as my mouth immediately covers her. I hear a gasp of surprise because I usually tease her until she begs but I can't this time. I want to taste her so badly it hurts. My tongue gives a long, hard lick up her slit and I watch as she bites down on her lip and groans. I can feel myself getting wet just from hearing her panting and moaning above me. Olivia has always been a vocal lover and it's one of my favourite things about her. It turns me on so badly to hear her in the throes of passion. Her fingers dig into my hair to pull me closer as I suck her clit into my mouth and when my tongue drags over it, I can feel her back arch. It only takes my tongue a few more times over her clit before she clenches and tells me to stop.

I sit back, frowning, and ask her what is wrong. She chuckles at my question.

"Absolutely nothing. But I want you up here now."

I climb above her and she flips me onto my back, kissing me hard as her fingers work on my pants. She finally gets them unzipped and pushes them as far as she can without breaking our kiss. I shimmy them down my legs and kick them off of me and onto the floor. She climbs above me and gently pulls away from our kiss, looking into my eyes and smiling.

"I'm so lucky to have you."

I don't get the chance to answer before she's kissing me again and sliding a finger inside of me. We both shudder and she pulls her lips away from me, dropping her head on my shoulder.

"God you're so wet."

"I know."

She moves so she's straddling one of my legs and when she raises my thigh and spreads my lips apart, I know what she's going to do and it makes me groan. She positions herself above me and when our sexes meet, I can feel it through my entire body. Liv is panting above me and my toes are curling as the weight of her sinks onto me. I can feel her clit slide against mine as she slowly lowers her weight onto me and she does it so slowly that I can feel every single second of it. I'm pressing my nails into her back and when she finally is completely over me, we're both panting.

"You feel so fucking good Alex."

I swallow hard as my throat is so dry which is kind of ironic because I can feel myself getting wetter by the second in other areas. She hovers above me for a few seconds before her hips slowly begin to move. Instinctively mine do as well and both our eyes close as our hips take over. I know my mouth is wide open and I'm frowning but I can't help it. I can't help but concentrate on how fucking good she feels. My body is on fire and when she leans down and kisses me my body jerks from the contact. I'm already climbing and I pray to God that she is getting close because I'm not going to last long. My stomach is clenching harder with every movement of her hips. My toes are alternating between curling and relaxing and my right leg is rigid from the strain of my climb. My whole body is tense and I can't focus on anything but her.

She's panting against my collarbone and I can feel her nipples scraping against my skin. It sends shivers down to my clit and when hers brushes against mine I can feel my clit harden even more. It doesn't take long before I hear the blood rushing through my ears and I know I'm seconds away. My hand moves to her back and she purposefully drags one long, hard stroke up my clit and I'm gone. My body clamps down and the blood rushing through my ears is almost deafening. My toes are curled as hard as they go and I can't focus on anything but the feel of her wet centre sliding ever so slowly over my clit. When I finally peak my body stops bearing down and my back arches up, shuddering against Olivia's sex. My body relaxes as she moves, letting me ride out my orgasm. I feel her clenching and moving her hips more quickly against me as she climbs even higher and as she moves against me I realise I'm climbing again. My body starts clamping down again and the more she moves against me the higher I'm climbing. I hit a second peak as she finally reaches her orgasm, still moving her hips against me as the breath in my throat is cut off. She's jerking against me and I come a second time, my whole body arching from the floor. My hips move against her until I can't anymore and I drop down, landing on the comforter. She drops down next to me and we're both panting hard against each other. I'm covered in sweat and my hair is sticking to the back of my neck. I spread myself a little so that I cool down faster and groan from that whole session.

After several seconds we look at each other and start laughing at how hard we both came. She moves and begins to kiss me slowly, moving the hair from my face so she can look at me. We spent the next several minutes kissing before she breaks away and our gazes meet.

"I love you so much baby."

I smile up at her. "I love you too. You make me feel so good."

"Good."

She kisses me again before pulling away and smiling up at the tree.

"Yep, definitely the best tree I've ever owned."

* * *

thanks for reading!


End file.
